


I Feel Like Things Will Be Better Soon, I Think:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dancing, Dinner, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, Family, Family Vacation, Favors, General, Gratitude/Grateful, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Plan/Planning, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Time Off/Week Off, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 16:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is dealing with the radiation poisoning as best as he could, & Danny was there with him, As they went through their day to day stuff, The Brunette had one good day, where he didn't spend it puking, & going to the bathroom constantly, What does he do for his lover?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	I Feel Like Things Will Be Better Soon, I Think:

*Summary: Steve is dealing with the radiation poisoning as best as he could, & Danny was there with him, As they went through their day to day stuff, The Brunette had one good day, where he didn't spend it puking, & going to the bathroom constantly, What does he do for his lover?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett decided to be a little bit more careful with his life, & to have some fun too, which is why he takes some days off, If he needs it, Also, He decided that he won't take so many risks anymore, Cause he has a family waiting for him at home, & they are so important to him. He never thought that when he came home to Hawaii, he would never get a chance at family again.

 

On that particular afternoon, Steve was making a light dinner for himself, & his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who was taking his kids home to his ex's, Rachel Edwards, The Couple was very grateful to her for the next time, & they would never forget it. The Handsome Brunette was glad that he took those cooking classes at the **_Rec Center_** , cause it definitely came in handy. The Five-O Commander spent the rest of his time, whistling a happy tune.

 

 **"I ** _am so_** glad that I am not alone in this, I am gonna take all the time that is offered to me, Cause I think, It shouldn't be taken for granted anymore"** , Steve thought to himself, as he was finishing up his cooking, & putting it on the table, so everything was done, He went to take a quick shower, & he was downstairs in a flash, making sure that everything was perfect, as he was lighting the candles. He heard the door unlock, open, & close, There stood his golden adonis, Danny "Danno" Williams, who looks so handsome in his work attire.

 

"Hey, Danno, You look absolutely scrumptious in that outfit, It's my favorite", Steve said, as he kissed him passionately, & nuzzled his neck, which brought pleasure straight to Danny. "Thank you, Super Seal, I wore this especially for you, Love", They shared another kiss, & then the former seal lead the love of his life to the table, which looked beautiful, & romantic. "Babe, This is perfect, But you didn't have to do this for me", The Loudmouth Detective said speechless at what was in front of him.

 

"Yes, I had to do, Danno, You deserve more, & I am making it my mission to give it to you, I feel like that things _will_ get better soon, I think, No, I _**know**_ , Cause you are helping me through it all", The Five-O said, in a tone, that meant no more arguing. He went on saying, "You have been there for me every step of the way, & I appreciate that, I really do, So, I wanted to do something to pay you back, So, I thought a romantic dinner, & evening sounds great". "It sounds perfect", The Former New Jersey Native said with a smile, as he leaned over to kiss him, as a "thank you" for the surprise, & the special night that they are gonna have.

 

"I was thinking of surprising the kids with a trip to Disneyland, What do you think ?, As soon as school ends ?", The Former Seal said asking, & hoping that his lover would be on board with a vacation, Danny smiled, & said, "It's perfect, Gracie & Charlie will flip over it", as he took a bite of his salad. "Yeah, We are due for a vacation, So, I thought it would be perfect for us to go", The Attractive Commander said, as he took a bite of his chicken, They spent the rest of the night enjoying their evening, & they spent rest of their time, just being around each other, touching the other, as they dance to soft music, that Steve had set up.

 

The End.


End file.
